


I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.

by amartiniplease



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartiniplease/pseuds/amartiniplease
Summary: Joe gets a little affected after a battle. Grace make sure he gets his wound checked out and follow the doctors order to get some rest after.





	I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is based on the characters as they are portrayed in the HBO series Band of Brothers and is by no means meant as an offense to any of the real men that it was based on.

“Drop a prisoner, the rest'll jump you.” Winters shot Joe a stern look. “l want all prisoners alive.”

“Yes, sir.”

Joe was practically fuming when he turned away from Winters to take the German prisoners back to base. The bandage around his neck was messily tied and he was beginning to bleed through it. Grace knew that this got to him, the total slaughter of the German soldiers, but he was trying hard to shape it into hate instead of coming to terms with any, more complicated, emotions.

When she saw him back in the village they were currently being accommodated in, he looked even more worse for wear. He had yet to get his wound fixed up, he had dirt caked all over his face and his anger was still seething. 

That impossible man she though, torn between the urge to throttle him and hug him. Instead of walking to the houses where the medics had set base like she expected him to, he walked towards a little set up of a table and two chairs that was stood on a grass patch in between two houses. Her gaze softened when she took in the way he slumped down, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was tired, she knew. She had heard him whisper it to her when they were on the brisk of sleep and he finally allowed himself to be vulnerable.

Grace sat down in the chair opposite from him. She was careful to stay silent and passive as she knew any wrong move would make him lash out. It hurt her that he felt the need to put on this facade all the time. But if she hinted at a vulnerability without him being ready to discuss it those walls would come up faster than a speeding bullet.

After a minute or two in silence he looked up at her. Joseph Liebgott knew he looked rough. He really should go get that wound fixed up but right now he felt that sitting on this chair and talking to his girl was all he could manage.

Even though he thought he didn't deserve to he reached across the table to grab her hand. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Grace repeated softly, squeezing his hand a little. “What's going on?”

She had settled for a question that would allow him to take this conversation whichever way he wanted to.

“Just talking to a beautiful girl.” He gave her a shadow of a smile.

Shaking her head, she laughed softly. “Yeah, yeah, I knew that part already.” She matched her words with a wink.

“My neck hurts like fuck.” Joe brought his hand up to touch the covered wound with a wince.

This time Grace raised an eyebrow. She grabbed for the hand he moved to touch the wound. “Stop touching it, or you’ll make it worse.”

This was easier somehow, pretending to flirt and playfully scold each other. Grace wished that she could have known him elsewhere, to have seen him engulfed by a Flash Gordon comic or behind the wheel of his cab. Though she knew it didn’t matter much the where so long as she just got to know him.

“Sorry,” He muttered, putting on a ridiculous pout.

“I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.” Grace refused to give into his antics, for all the pretence otherwise, she was worried. It wasn’t that bad a wound but leaving it untreated could be risking an infection.

“But Gracie.” He whined making a point of exaggeration his pout once again.

Despite herself Grace couldn’t help but smile a little. “No buts, come along now.” She stood up, still holding onto his hand. “I’ll even stay the whole time if they let me.”

Still grumbling under his breath Joe stood up letting her lead him towards the medic center. Doc noticed them as soon as they walked in, approaching them with a serious look on his face.

“Oh oh, you made him grouchy.” She had time to whisper before he reached them.

“Gracie.” Doc nodded to her before turning his attention to Lieb. “Were you just planning on letting that wound fester or are you just arrogant enough to think you are too tough to need medical attention?”

Grace had to stifle a giggle because she had always thought Doc Roe kind reminded her of an angry kitten when he got like this.

Fortunately Joe knew better than to argue in that moment, he just hung his head a little which was the common reaction when receiving a scolding from Eugene. There was just something about him, when he got upset with you, you knew it was justified.

“Sorry Doc.”

They moved further into the room, Doc making Joe sit down. Grace ended up lingering a little way away unsure of what to do.

“You can sit too, if you want” Eugene was focused on the wound now so he spoke without looking up just gesturing to the empty space on what was serving as a gurney.

Grace sat down, one hand resting, palm up on her right thigh, the one closest to Joe. Giving him the opportunity to grab it if he wanted to. As Doc turned away to prepare a needle she felt a rough hand encompass hers and let a tiny smile show on her face, especially when Joe kept holding on even when Roe turned back to start stitching him up.

After he’d gotten fixed up they headed towards the house they had been assigned to.

“So do I get any sympathy now?” Joe asked suggestively smirking at her.

Laughing, Grace shoved at his arm. “Shut up.” But she was smiling. He looked better now.

Then he surprised her by stretching out his hand for her, he must have noticed the startled look on her face because he faltered a little beginning to take his hand back. Quickly she grabbed him, smiling brightly to him. Most of the time they tried to remain professional, war really wasn’t the time to begin this, whatever it was. They were just really close and Grace was aware that she cared about him so much that it physically hurt. The aspects of a relationship that they were both starved of would have to wait, kissing him would have to wait. This was why he was so reluctant to show affection in public, if anyone interpreted it in the wrong way it would only mean trouble for them both.

The room was surprisingly empty of people, it had three sets of bunk beds and was really too narrow for six full grown men too share. That was probably why they had assigned her to this room, to save space. Joe laid down on one of the bottom bunks, shuffling a little to get comfortable. Grace was left standing wondering if it would be okay if she lay with him. 

“Joe,” She bit her lip, she didn’t know how to ask. “can I? Would it be okay if I?” Faltering she looked away.

“Come here sweetheart.” He stretched out to show her where he wanted her to curl up him.

She let out a relieved sigh, before getting in next to him. Pressing closer she closed her eyes, feeling a rush of happiness flow through her. She could take in his scent, blood and sweat and earth. And she wanted to cry because this moment was so precious. There was no way of knowing how long it’d be until they would get to do this again.


End file.
